


Open Album

by KnightNuraStar



Series: The L & L Fusion AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith has two moms, Papa!Sendak, Smol!Lance, gift story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: It was the start of a life Sendak never thought he would experience.Especially not in this way.Actually, he still doesn't know how he feel about this.





	Open Album

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend! 
> 
> We've been talking about her moms for Keith. Which went into the moms interacting with Sendak. Which went into little scenarios we made. 
> 
> So, I decided to make a story with all the scenarios and interactions. I hope I do her ocs justice. 
> 
> If you want to check out my friend and her ocs, its Looz-y at tumblr!

He was so small.

Barely a week old and already having lost so much.

“Sendak, we finished with the cub. We've given all the necessary shots that he would need and checked for his health.”

“Any side effects?”

“Considering where he came from? Surprising there isn't anything, but that doesn't mean it might not develop over time.” the druid informed, handing the tiny bundle of blankets into Sendak's awaiting arms. The Commander being careful as the child slept peacefully in the fluffy blankets.

Sendak for a moment didn't see a calm and sleeping baby.

In a moment he saw a baby covered in blood and ash. In the arms of a sister that sacrificed everything to get him out. In a moment he saw burning buildings, blood covered streets and the sight of utter destruction.

In a small moment... he saw a baby screaming his heart out with a dying human right beside him.

“Commander Sendak?”

“What is it?”

“What shall the name of the cub be? I must finish the registration.” the druid informed, holding up a tablet to show all the child's information. Including the information that he, Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire, would be taking this child into his care.

“His name is Lance.” Sendak informed, before turning away and leaving.

There was much to do now that Lance was in his care. He barely had any supplies and only had what the druids have given him. Sendak had already prepared a room in his home for the little one, but he would need many things for the human.

When he looked down he saw Lance yawning just a bit before snuggling back into the blankets. It was calming and reassuring for the galra too see this. For the first few days the child would sleep restlessly and almost hardly ate due to the stress.

Seeing this now eased much of Sendak's worries.

“Take me to the nearest facility that carry the items we need for him.” Sendak ordered, looking at the galra android with a glare. The machine nodded and bowed while the Commander walked onto the ship. Sendak would need to hold Lance considering he had nothing to hold him on the ship.

'…. How... interesting.. to find myself in this situation.' the galra thought, staring down at the tiny infant. Unlike galra cubs the humans seemed so much more fragile and it concerned Sendak that anything remotely threatening could do serious damage.

“Sir, we're here.”

“Good, stand by until I get back.” Sendak ordered, getting up and leaving the ship. He stared up a the large building with a look of determination. With that he started making his way into the store and carefully placing the small bundle into the basket of the cart. Making sure that Lance was comfortable and secure before he proceeded to the infant section of the store.

But, as Sendak made his first stop to the diapers. He forget one crucial thing about this whole situation.

…. he had no idea what baby humans needed.

There were so many options and so many sizes.... all Sendak knew was th medicine he had to give to his cub and the amount of times he needed to be fed. Sendak sighed as he looked at all the diapers with flashy colors and all the information saying they were best. But, which one was truly the best for his cub?

He glared at the boxes for this cub that had already gone through so much and deserved only the best of diapers. But, which one would benefit his cub?

“Excuse me?” came a soft voice.

“Yes?” Sendak asked, turning around only to blink when he saw nothing. He frowned and was about to turn back to his task when his eyes lowered to see... a tiny human female. A tiny human female who as also heavily pregnant.

“Is there something you needed?” Sendak asked, getting the other to smile.

“I wanted to know if you needed some help? My name is Mia Kogane!” the woman explained, making Sendak frown as the name seems very familiar. He studied the human, looking at her love raven hair and her sun kissed skin. Her eyes were almost like an amber brown and their was a faint scar on her right side of the face.

She seemed and looked so familiar...

“I am Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. This is Lance... I newest charge.” Sendak introduced, showing Lance who continued to sleep in the carriage. Mia immediately cooed at Lance and watched as the small baby yawned again before settling down.

“New parent?” Mia asked, getting Sendak to nod.

“Very, I lack much knowledge on human babies.” Sendak informed, making Mia nod in understanding.

“Well, I can help you with that! I've researched a bunch and asked a few of my friends on baby things. This little one will be born very soon.” Mia explained, rubbing her round belly and smiling down at it fondly.

Sendak didn't know what to say and so just nodded his head. He needed the information in order to care for Lance and if the only way he can retreive is through this tiny human. So, Sendak held his tongue as the human started helping him figure out the essentials he would need.

To say Sendak was impressed by her extensive knowledge was an understatement. As the two walked through the stores Mia was able to give all the information he needed about diapers, formulas, food and so much more that Sendak didn't realize he needed too know. Often he would ask question that almost made the woman even more happy and bubbly than before.

He didn't really understand why that was. But, he decided not to comment about it for it would be rude to do so after she had helped him so much. Currently they were in the clothing area of the store looking at all the different outfits that the place could offer.

Sendak of course only got the best for Lance.

“Sendak! I think this blue one would look nice on Lance! It would match his eyes.”

“Yes, but what is that thing on it?”

“Oh? You mean the gold fish?”

“What is this goldfish? Is it a creature made of gold?”

“MIA!” came a cry, making the two occupants look over to see a large galra woman heading over to them. Sendak was surprised to see one of his leading officers come charging towards them. Even more so when he watched as the tiny human was lifted in her arms and immediately showered in kisses and playful growls.

He looked away for a moment and focused on Lance who was awake for the moment. He didn't want to intrude on the moment and besides, his cub always comes first. Blue eyes looked at Sendak with adoration and love immediately making little noises of want towards the other. Sendak knowing exactly what Lance needed gently took the baby into his arm where the infant settled down immediately.

“Commander Sendak! I'm surprised to see you back.” Gabby spoke, staring at her Commander in disbelief before he eyes wandered down to the small bundle in his arm. Lance made an unsure noise at Gabby and Mia making the couple coo at the baby.

“You know Sendak?” Mia asked, looking from Gabby to Sendak.

“Yes! Commander Sendak, this is my wife Mia Kogane. Mia, this is my... what you humans call boss.” Gabby informed, making something in Sendak's brain short circuit while the married couple spoke.

Sendak looked at Officer Kogane, seeing her massive build and large height. He then looked at Mia who was tiny and... well very small. He looked between the two and started to sweat just a bit as the realziation came upon him.

'How did she survive?!' Sendak thought staring at the married pair as they started cooing at the baby that was still inside Mia. It was a question Sendak didn't want to know, but it gave Mia more respect than he had before.

Human were a lot stronger than he thought.

He would need to tread carefully.

“Apologies, for interrupting, but I must depart. It is almost feeding time and my cub has a strict schedule.” Sendak informed, looking down at Lance who was still looking at everything with fear.

“Oh! Um... then... well...” Mia spoke, her words fumbling as she walked up to Sendak. Hands intertwine with each other and a nervous expression on her features. Gabby emotionally supporting her wife from behind and placing a large clawed hand on her shoulder.

“Will you... exchange coms with me? Maybe we can meet up and talk about baby stuff... Oh! I would love it when this little one is born and gets to play with your little one!” Mia asked, looking up hopefully towards him.

“That is... acceptable.” Sendak spoke, weighing the pros and cons. He decided that it would be beneficial in striking an alliance with the human female. She was powerful as she was able to successful court and consummate Kogane so well. She also held knowledge, a precious element that Sendak needed to help care for Lance. Also... it would be good to see his cub seeing him socialize.

He feared his cub was already had a growing fear of people.

Though, he didn't blame him.

Quickly, they exchanged contacts and Sendak informed Mia's wife that he would be returning too work within the week. With a small polite bow Sendak walked away with his cub and purchased his things. He would officially need more, but for now he wanted to get his cub home where it was safe.

* * *

 

“I'm so happy for you Mia! You made your first friend here on galra! And not just anyone! But, Commander Sendak!” Gabby explained, watching his wife puff her chest out in pride as they unloaded the supplies from the ship.

“I can't wait Gabby! Soon, we'll be best friends.” She stated, determination in her face and a flame ignited in her eyes. Gabby flapped her eyes in awe at her wife before thinking about her Commander.

“You'll have a lot of work to do that Mia. Sendak is a... very complicated galra.” Gabby confessed, but loved at how her wife gave a little pose. “I got this.” She informed, before jumping when something painful happened below.

“It seems like this little one is also excited.” Mia whispered, placing her hand on the large bump chuckling as larger furry claws joined her.

“Come out soon little one. We're all waiting for you.”

Mia and Gabby felt a strong kick after those words.

 


End file.
